le jeu
by lilou black
Summary: Ils s'entendent bien, ils sont presque amis, mais leurs discussions sont comme une sorte de jeu dans lequel ils se tournent autour. Jusqu'à un certain soir. OS. Lavi/Allen


**Titre : **Le jeu

**Auteur :** Lilou Black

**Genre :** Expérimental. Analyse psychologique à des fins de romance guimauve.

**Pairing :** Lavi/Allen

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de _D.Gray-Man_ sont la propriété de Katsura Hoshino. Je ne fais que les emprunter en passant, et je ne tire aucun bénéfice de l'écriture de cette histoire.

**Note :** Merci à mon amie Shirenai pour ses encouragements et pour avoir lu cette fic à mesure de sa rédaction. À part ça, indulgence envers l'auteur neuneu, dont c'est la première histoire sur ce fandom.

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

C'était comme un jeu entre eux, un jeu qui n'avait pas de règle et auquel ils se livraient d'un commun accord, sans partager leurs motivations pour autant. Chacun avait les siennes, ils ne s'en cachaient pas, mais cela n'avait guère d'importance lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble parce que l'essentiel n'était pas là.

C'était comme un jeu entre eux. Ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux, et ils discutaient à bâtons rompus de toutes sortes de choses, du plus grave au plus idiot, partageant leurs points de vue, sans jamais se juger l'un l'autre. Ils s'appréhendaient mutuellement, se tournaient autour, et même s'ils se connaissaient depuis un certain temps à présent, chacun possédait encore ses zones d'ombre aux yeux de l'autre, et c'étaient ces zones d'ombre qu'ils exploraient, petit à petit, au fil de leurs discussions.

Au début, ça n'avait pas été facile. Allen trouvait Lavi un rien irresponsable et irrespectueux, tout doué qu'il soit au combat. Il n'aimait pas trop son sens de l'humour, il le croyait un peu prétentieux, et ce qu'il détestait par-dessus tout, c'était que le rouquin avait pris la sale habitude de Kanda consistant à le surnommer _Pousse de soja_ de temps en temps, rien que pour le faire enrager. Quant à Lavi, il pensait qu'Allen se prenait un peu trop au sérieux et qu'il n'était pas très amusant. À croire qu'à ses yeux, il n'y avait dans la vie que des Akuma à tabasser et des Noah à affronter. En résumé, il trouvait le gamin légèrement sinistre.

Pourtant, c'était lui qui était à l'origine du jeu. En tant que futur Bookman, il était chargé de récolter un maximum de renseignements sur ce jeune Exorciste manifestement destiné à laisser une trace dans la grande Histoire. Il avait plusieurs fois essayé de discuter avec Allen quand ils partaient ensemble en mission, mais la chose s'était avérée difficile car souvent, la situation ne s'y prêtait pas. L'adolescent prenait son travail très au sérieux, à juste titre d'ailleurs vu la dangerosité des situations dans lesquelles il se trouvait plongé à intervalles réguliers. Ce fut donc durant une période de creux, alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans les locaux de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, qu'ils eurent une véritable discussion pour la première fois.

Lavi était venu trouver Allen après le dîner, alors que le garçon, entouré d'une montagne d'assiettes et de bols vides, finissait sa quatrième part de gâteau. Le jeune exorciste aux cheveux blancs avait regardé le rouquin d'un air étonné, tandis que celui-ci affichait son habituel sourire amical jusqu'aux oreilles. Le futur Bookman avait alors proposé à son camarade d'aller faire un tour pour discuter, ce à quoi Allen avait répondu d'un ton surpris :

— Discuter ? Pourquoi faire ?

— Ben, pour faire passer le temps, avait répondu Lavi. J'ai besoin de m'aérer un peu l'esprit, et le Vieux commence à me porter sur le système.

Allen avait souri avant de suivre son camarade.

Ils n'étaient pas allés dehors à cause du froid, se contentant d'arpenter pendant deux bonnes heures le dédale de couloirs du bâtiment en parlant de toutes sortes de choses. Au début, Allen ne s'était pas montré très bavard, et Lavi avait dû faire des efforts pour le mettre à l'aise en faisant quelques blagues et en racontant une ou deux anecdotes amusantes sur divers membres de la Congrégation qu'il connaissait. L'ambiance s'était détendue petit à petit, et ils avaient échangé un certain nombre de souvenirs, Lavi sur ses voyages en compagnie du vieux Bookman, et Allen sur les siens avec le maréchal Cross. Ils parlèrent même de femmes, le rouquin s'étendant à loisir sur les jolies Chinoises brunes et délicates et les grandes Scandinaves blondes à grosse poitrine, et l'adolescent évoquant certaines des innombrables conquêtes de son maître qui s'étaient intéressées à lui parce qu'il avait été un « adorable bambin ».

Ils s'étaient séparés lorsqu'ils furent trop épuisés pour parler, et c'était ainsi que le jeu avait commencé.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés un certain nombre de fois pour reprendre la conversation là où ils l'avaient laissée, et chacun s'était rendu compte du plaisir tiré de ces discussions. Les a priori qu'avait Allen concernant Lavi s'étaient quelque peu dissipés. Certes, il lui arrivait encore de trouver son humour désolant et son manque de respect envers autrui assez agaçant, mais il était heureux d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter. Il connaissait mal la plupart des autres Exorcistes. Ses relations avec Kanda étaient toujours aussi houleuses, à croire que l'irascible Japonais avait été programmé pour grogner « fous-le camp, Pousse de soja, ou je te coupe en tranches » dès qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce. Quant à Lenalee, si Allen s'entendait plutôt bien avec elle, il n'était pas toujours facile de lui parler parce que c'était une fille, et parce que les réactions de Komui devenaient rapidement disproportionnées dès qu'il voyait un mâle quelconque de sept à soixante-dix-sept ans s'approcher de sa petite sœur chérie en dehors du cadre d'une mission.

En résumé, Allen trouvait finalement son compte à discuter à intervalles réguliers avec Lavi.

Le futur Bookman, quant à lui, s'il aimait à parler avec l'adolescent, cela le laissait toujours un peu perplexe, car il savait que ce simple plaisir lui était interdit. Sa destinée était ainsi faite qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se lier à qui que ce soit, sous peine de perdre sa neutralité et la possibilité d'avoir un regard extérieur sur tout. Lavi en souffrait un peu, même s'il était depuis longtemps habitué à ce type de dilemme. Ne pas avoir d'opinion ni de sentiments était contre sa nature. D'un caractère cordial et aimable, il appréciait la présence d'autrui, il aimait rire, parler et faire des blagues. Mettre un mur entre lui et le reste du monde et se contenter d'observer sans se lier à personne était ce qui le gênait le plus dans le fait d'être Bookman. Comme tout individu normalement constitué, Lavi avait envie d'avoir des amis, des gens qui lui soient proches. Il savait certes que le vieux Bookman – le vieux panda, comme il se plaisait à le surnommer – l'aimait bien, à sa manière, même s'il passait son temps à lui faire la morale, à le traiter de jeune écervelé et à lui donner des coups de pieds. Il faisait tout ça pour le bien du jeune homme, pour « faire rentrer le métier », comme on dit. Cependant, Lavi ne se voyait pas être comme lui plus tard. Il ne parvenait pas à s'imaginer tout vieux et rabougri, sa tignasse rousse devenue toute grise, rabrouant sans cesse le gamin qui le remplacerait un jour. Cela lui semblait quasiment surréaliste. Il aimait ce que le métier lui apportait, les voyages, les découvertes, l'aventure, la possibilité de compulser des documents anciens et le fait de parler plein de langues, mais l'arrière-plan relationnel et les lois du clan lui déplaisaient au plus haut point. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'attacher à Allen, mais cela lui était très difficile. Ce mioche qu'il avait d'abord trouvé un peu ennuyeux était au final d'une compagnie si agréable que quand ils se séparaient après une de leurs conversations qui duraient souvent jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, Lavi allait se coucher avec un goût amer dans la gorge. Comme un goût d'inachevé.

Cet aspect de la personnalité de Lavi, ce tabou sur les relations avec les autres qui faisait la spécificité de son clan, n'était jamais abordé lorsqu'il discutait avec Allen. De son côté, le jeune symbiotique ne parlait jamais de sa première rencontre avec le Comte Millénaire, suite à laquelle il avait obtenu son œil maudit. Ils n'en discutaient jamais, et pourtant ils savaient. Allen avait un jour surpris le Bookman en train de faire une impitoyable leçon de morale au rouquin, qui s'était apparemment un peu trop investi dans une mission à laquelle il avait participé avec Lenalee. Quant à Lavi, il savait depuis sa première rencontre avec l'adolescent pourquoi son œil gauche pouvait voir les Akuma. Il s'était d'ailleurs fait sa propre opinion sur la question : selon lui, Allen était un miraculé. Sans son Innocence, il serait mort, comme tous ceux qui avaient transgressé l'interdit de faire revenir les défunts.

Cet état de fait, ces uniques parts d'ombre tues de part et d'autre restèrent inexplorées pendant un certain temps. Cela faussait un peu le jeu, ils s'en rendaient tous deux parfaitement compte. Allen ne comprenait pas que Lavi soit condamné à ne jamais aimer. Pour lui qui considérait l'amour comme un ciment entre les gens, c'était impensable. Observer la marche de l'histoire et la retranscrire ne lui semblait pas incompatible avec le fait d'avoir des proches, des personnes sur lesquelles se reposer en cas de coups durs et avec qui pouvoir partager des choses. Lavi, lui, comprenait les souffrances et les traumatismes du jeune symbiotique, mais il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, pour peu qu'il en eût eu envie, car c'était pour lui un terrain trop dangereux. Le fait de le comprendre, en soi, n'était pas une bonne chose, car il en éprouvait de la compassion. Encore quelque chose d'interdit.

Ils parlaient donc de tout, de leurs voyages, de leurs missions, de leurs plats préférés, des autres Exorcistes, du sale caractère de Kanda et des machines farfelues de Komui, mais ils n'évoquaient jamais les douleurs et les blocages qui avaient forgé leurs identités respectives, le jeune symbiotique qui voyait dans les Akuma des âmes souhaitant reposer en paix et le futur Bookman qui luttait quotidiennement contre sa nature d'être humain.

C'est pour cela qu'ils considéraient tous les deux qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu. Ils jouaient à être normaux alors qu'ils ne l'étaient pas. Ils jouaient le rôle de deux adolescents de quinze et dix-huit ans tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaires qui se retrouvaient le soir pour papoter, alors qu'ils étaient Exorcistes, avec des valises spécifiques à porter qui faisaient ce qu'ils étaient.

Jusqu'à un certain soir.

Lavi savait que les missions auxquelles Allen participait avec Kanda avaient le don de mettre l'adolescent sur les nerfs. Ils étaient si incompatibles que les choses ne se déroulaient jamais normalement, même si l'issue de la mission était positive.

Ce soir-là, le Japonais avait regagné les locaux de la Congrégation au pas de charge, une Innocence dans la poche de son manteau et suivi par un Allen couvert de poussière qui n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Lavi assista de loin au retour des deux Exorcistes, et songea en voyant son ami qu'une petite discussion tranquille – une petite partie du jeu – lui remonterait sans doute un peu le moral. Cependant, en constatant qu'Allen boudait et semblait de mauvaise humeur, le successeur du Bookman décida d'attendre la fin du repas pour aller retrouver son camarade. Il se faufila donc discrètement dans les couloirs et, en passant devant le bureau de Komui, il entendit des éclats de voix. Curieux, il s'approcha, et colla son oreille contre la porte.

Il entendit Kanda vitupérer à n'en plus finir contre Allen, ou plus précisément contre _cette saleté de mioche, bien trop sentimental pour faire un boulot correctement, si un jour il finit par crever, il ne pourra s'en prendre qu'à lui-même._ Komui essayait de calmer le jeu tant bien que mal, mais le Japonais semblait hors de lui. Le rouquin s'éloigna discrètement en se demandant s'il allait ou non évoquer cette histoire avec le symbiotique.

Lorsqu'il descendit dîner un peu plus tard, Lavi constata qu'Allen n'était vraiment pas dans son état normal. Lui qui d'habitude était capable d'ingurgiter des quantités improbables de nourriture s'était contenté ce soir-là de trois bols de soupe, de pain avec un énorme morceau de fromage et de deux parts de flan. Autant dire pas grand-chose, en comparaison avec ce qu'il avalait en temps ordinaire. Le cuisinier Jerry contemplait d'un air inquiet l'adolescent qui picorait sans enthousiasme, et un peu plus loin, Lavi repéra Kanda qui mangeait ses sôba d'un air aussi imperturbable que d'habitude. En passant près de lui avec son assiette de gratin, le futur Bookman ne put s'empêcher de lancer au Japonais :

— Bonsoir, Yuu-chan.

L'interpellé réagit immédiatement en pointant Mugen sur la gorge de l'importun :

— Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, gronda-t-il, les dents serrées.

Lavi leva les mains en signe d'apaisement :

— Tout doux, Yuu-chan, dit-il en rigolant.

Kanda retourna à son plat de sôba avec un soupir agacé :

— On dirait que toi et Pousse de soja avez été mis sur terre expressément pour me faire sortir de mes gonds, marmonna-t-il.

La réaction du futur Bookman l'étonna lui-même :

— Fous-lui un peu la paix, lança-t-il. Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans, et il ne t'a jamais rien fait. C'est ta faute, après tout, si t'as un caractère aussi pourri !

L'exorciste à cheveux longs haussa les sourcils et poussa un nouveau soupir. Un peu déstabilisé par ce qu'il venait de dire, Lavi s'éloigna.

Il venait de prendre la défense d'Allen. Si le vieux panda avait été là, il lui aurait sévèrement remonté les bretelles en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas à se mêler des relations entre le Japonais mal embouché et le jeune Anglais. Pourtant, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Les choses étaient déjà suffisamment difficiles pour le symbiotique pour que Kanda en rajoute une couche en tenant des propos injustifiés à son sujet.

Lavi repoussa ces réflexions en pensant que ce n'était pas le moment. Il alla s'asseoir en face d'Allen, qui n'avait pas remarqué la confrontation entre le rouquin et Kanda. L'adolescent, le nez dans son deuxième bol de soupe, leva à peine les yeux sur son camarade. La compassion qu'avait éprouvé Lavi du fait qu'Allen ait supporté la mauvaise humeur du Japonais pendant toute une mission laissa place à de l'inquiétude, et il lui demanda doucement :

— Allen, est-ce que tout va bien ?

L'interpellé posa son bol de soupe.

— Ça va, répliqua-t-il.

Lavi ne le trouva absolument pas convaincant :

— Ne me prend pas pour un idiot, dit-il. C'est Yuu qui te met dans cet état ?

Allen soupira :

— J'ai beau me dire qu'il existe de bons côtés chez tout le monde, concernant Kanda, je commence à avoir des doutes… Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait, bon sang ? Pourquoi il est comme ça avec moi ?

Le rouquin ne sut pas quoi répondre. En temps normal, Allen n'était pas comme ça. Il se défendait contre les attaques verbales de Kanda, n'hésitant pas à rendre vacherie pour vacherie. À ce moment-là, on eût cru qu'il avait déposé les armes et qu'il se laissait aller à un coup de cafard. Sans s'en rendre compte, Lavi posa sa main sur celle de l'adolescent.

— Ça va aller, dit-il. Finis de manger, et après on ira discuter. Tu as besoin qu'on te remonte un peu le moral.

Allen eut un petit sourire triste, et repoussa doucement la main de Lavi pour reprendre son bol de soupe. Le futur Bookman se rendit alors compte de son geste. Il rougit, se félicita mentalement que le Vieux ne soit pas dans les parages, et il baissa la tête vers son assiette.

Ils mangèrent en silence, puis ils quittèrent le réfectoire pour arpenter les couloirs, comme ils le faisaient toujours lors de leurs discussions. Dans un premier temps, pas un mot ne fut échangé. Allen se sentait fatigué, tant physiquement que moralement, et l'esprit de Lavi était partagé entre son envie de consoler son camarade et le fait qu'il n'ait pas le droit de s'en mêler. Il ressentit pour le coup une colère sourde envers Kanda. C'était sa faute, après tout, si Allen était dans cet état. Il coula un regard vers le symbiotique, dont les yeux gris étaient braqués vers le sol. Il semblait complètement éteint. Lavi aurait bien voulu lui raconter une blague ou une bêtise quelconque pour faire naître ce sourire qui rendait Allen si attachant, mais il n'était pas certain que ce soit suffisant. Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque l'adolescent l'interpella :

— Lavi, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, tout à l'heure…

Le futur Bookman haussa les sourcils sous le coup de l'incompréhension :

— Quelle question ?

— Je t'ai demandé pourquoi Kanda était comme ça avec moi…

Lavi poussa un soupir :

— Tu sais, il est comme ça avec tout le monde… Ceci dit, je crois qu'en fait, vous êtes trop différents. Vos raisons de vous battre sont incompatibles, et Yuu est un misanthrope. Il ne comprend pas ton amour pour les gens, et encore moins ta compassion pour les Akuma.

— Toi non plus, tu ne comprends pas, fit remarquer Allen. Pourtant, ça ne nous empêche pas de… euh… de bien nous entendre, non ?

Le rouquin dut admettre qu'Allen avait raison. Il ne comprenait pas, mais dans le même temps, il n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre, s'étant fait sa propre idée à ce sujet. Il pensait que quiconque souhaitait mettre fin aux agissements douteux du Comte Millénaire devait éprouver un minimum d'amour pour le genre humain. Kanda savait certes se battre, mais sa motivation pour récupérer les Innocences et détruire les Akuma se limitait au fait que c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui en tant qu'Exorciste. Lavi était bien placé pour saisir dans son ensemble le point de vue du Japonais, puisqu'il le partageait quelque part. Il portait sur ses épaules le devoir de retranscrire l'histoire, et il devait s'y conforter parce que c'était à la fois son devoir et son destin. Cependant, il avait en lui cet intérêt pour la nature humaine absent chez Kanda, ce qui le rapprochait d'Allen quelque part. Il essaya d'expliquer cela à l'adolescent qui haussa les épaules :

— Je veux bien comprendre, mais son comportement avec moi est un peu disproportionné…

— Que veux-tu, on ne change pas les gens, et Yuu a un caractère de cochon.

Le jeune symbiotique ne répondit pas à cette sorte de postulat, et ils marchèrent tous les deux en silence pendant un moment. Lavi était encore soucieux car il ne savait que dire pour remonter le moral d'Allen. Il pensa soudain à ce qu'il avait constaté un peu plus tôt, alors qu'ils étaient encore à table. Allen ne se laissait pas démoraliser aussi facilement en temps normal…

— Dis-moi, Pousse de soja, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, en fait ? Tu ne te laisses pas démonter par les sarcasmes de Yuu, d'habitude, si ?

— C'est Allen, grogna l'adolescent. Pas « Pousse de soja ». Tu serais gentil de laisser tomber ce surnom idiot, Lavi.

— D'accord, mais réponds à ma question.

Un petit silence passa avant qu'Allen ne réponde :

— Je crois que cette mission a été très éprouvante. Elle a duré plusieurs jours, pendant lesquels j'ai dû supporter cet enfoiré. J'ai dû dépasser mon seuil de tolérance au bout d'un moment… Je croyais être habitué à ce genre de choses avec mon maître, qui avait un caractère épouvantable, lui aussi, mais Kanda est encore pire que lui…

Lavi comprit alors ce qu'Allen avait dû ressentir. Il n'avait jamais rencontré le maréchal Cross, mais il avait entendu dire que cet homme n'était pas du genre gentil. Cependant, il supposa qu'il avait dû traiter le jeune Anglais de façon particulière parce que c'était son disciple et que par conséquent, quelle que soit sa personnalité, il avait peut-être été un peu moins pénible avec lui qu'avec d'autres. Kanda, par contre, traitait à peu près tout le monde de la même façon, Allen peut-être un peu plus mal parce qu'il ne le supportait pas.

— Je comprends. Tu as besoin de te détendre un peu. Tu veux que je te raconte une blague ?

— Non merci, répliqua Allen en plissant le nez. Elles sont pourries, tes blagues.

— C'est pas gentil, répliqua Lavi.

Il tira la langue, et Allen lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. L'apprenti du Bookman sourit. L'ambiance commençait enfin à s'alléger. Il coula un regard vers l'adolescent, et constata qu'il avait retrouvé un semblant de sourire et un peu de cet éclat si particulier dans les yeux. Il en éprouva un certain sentiment de satisfaction.

Allen, quant à lui, sentait ses états d'âme le quitter progressivement. Son échange avec Lavi n'était pas le seul élément entrant en ligne de compte, la seule présence du rouquin lui avait suffi pour se sentir mieux. Après cette mission épuisante en compagnie de Kanda, il était heureux de retrouver le visage amical de son camarade. Il se rendit compte qu'inconsciemment, Lavi lui avait manqué ces derniers jours, surtout le soir. Alors qu'il s'était senti en territoire hostile, perdu dans un village hongrois obscur en compagnie de la personne qu'il aimait le moins, il aurait eu envie, sans se l'avouer, de se retrouver en compagnie de son camarade pour discuter jusque tard dans la nuit en arpentant les couloirs de la Congrégation. Il avait regretté l'ambiance confortable qui régnait entre eux, l'impression de confiance malgré les non-dits, et même de ne pas avoir dans son champ de vision la grande silhouette, le visage anguleux, le sourire franc et l'improbable masse de cheveux roux de Lavi. En cet instant cependant, ils étaient réunis, ils marchaient l'un près de l'autre en se regardant à la dérobée, et Allen sentit une bouffée de joie venue d'il ne savait où lui regonfler le cœur.

— Lavi ?

— Mh ?

— Ça va te paraître idiot, ce que je vais dire, mais… Je suis content d'être rentré. C'est bon de te revoir et de discuter avec toi.

Le futur Bookman sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre ce genre de choses, et il réalisa à quel point c'était agréable, surtout de la part de ce mioche qu'il avait, bien malgré lui, au fil de leurs conversations, de leurs missions en commun et de ce qu'il avait appris sur lui, appris à apprécier. Il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, que les lois de son clan proscrivaient ce genre de choses, mais il était humain, et Allen Walker avait le don de s'attirer l'affection de n'importe qui, à quelques exceptions près, bien sûr. Il sourit et, sans y penser, passa un bras autour des épaules du symbiotique en disant :

— Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir, Pousse de soja.

— C'est Allen, crétin aux yeux tombants.

— Comment tu sais que j'ai les yeux tombants, s'offusqua Lavi. T'as jamais vu mon œil droit.

— Le gauche est tombant, le droit doit être pareil.

— C'est pas vrai.

Ils se chamaillèrent pour rire pendant un moment, le bras de Lavi toujours posé sur les épaules d'Allen. Ce dernier, peu habitué aux manifestations physiques d'affection, était un peu gêné, mais il aimait la sensation de chaleur qui se dégageait de son camarade. C'était peut-être psychologique – après tout, il avait bien eu une impression constante de froid auprès de Kanda – mais c'était agréable, et il sentait son moral remonter de quelques crans supplémentaires.

Ils arpentèrent les couloirs pendant une partie de la soirée puis, lorsque le symbiotique montra des signes de fatigue, Lavi le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Il rougit un peu en lui lâchant les épaules, maudissant son inconscient qui lui faisait avoir un comportement proscrit à la fois par son clan et par un règlement tacite de la Congrégation.

Allen regarda son camarade avec un sourire timide avant de prendre la parole.

— Lavi, je voudrais te remercier.

— En quel honneur ?

— Si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurais passé la soirée à me morfondre.

Lavi, habituellement si prompt à jouer les fanfarons, se gratta l'arrière de la tête et répondit d'un ton modeste :

— Tu sais, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose…

— Si, du moins, beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois. Tu sais, tu fais partie des rares personnes qui s'intéressent vraiment à moi. Ici, les gens me voient uniquement comme un Exorciste, tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est que je sois en vie et que mon Innocence soit en état de fonctionnement. Le reste, ils s'en fichent un peu, je crois. Il n'y a que toi qui te soucies vraiment de ce que je ressens.

— Ce n'est pas vrai, il y a Lenalee, aussi. Elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, je crois.

— En effet, mais je ne peux pas être aussi proche d'elle que je ne le suis de toi. Elle est avant tout la petite sœur de Komui, et je ne tiens pas particulièrement à me faire mettre en pièce par une de ses satanées machines farfelues.

— Ça, je peux aisément le comprendre.

— Tout ça pour te dire que… je suis content que tu sois là. Je me doute que pour toi, ce n'est pas facile, parce que tu ne peux pas te lier facilement aux gens, mais je voudrais que tu saches que j'aime beaucoup discuter avec toi.

Lavi se demanda l'espace d'un instant comment Allen savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'attacher à autrui, avant de réaliser que ça n'avait aucune importance. Ce qui l'avait le plus touché dans le discours de l'adolescent était le fait qu'il ait pris cet élément en ligne de compte, bien qu'il n'ait jamais été abordé entre eux. Cela donna au futur Bookman l'impression d'être accepté dans toute son intégrité, et qu'Allen respecterait ses décisions et ses choix quoiqu'il advienne. Ce sentiment provoqua en lui un tel élan d'émotions qu'il reprit le symbiotique par les épaules pour l'attirer contre lui dans une étreinte affectueuse. Il sentit les bras de l'adolescent se nouer autour de sa taille, et sa tête se nicher dans le creux de son épaule. Il eut un sourire en constatant à quel point la chaleur humaine était agréable, avant de murmurer dans l'oreille d'Allen :

— Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup discuter avec toi, Pousse de soja.

— Tu vas arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ?

Lavi se mit à rire doucement, puis il prit entre ses doigts le menton de l'adolescent pour lui faire lever la tête vers lui :

— Faut que tu apprennes un peu à distinguer les nuances, Allen… Quand Yuu t'appelle comme ça, c'est peut-être méprisant, mais en ce qui me concerne, c'est comme… un petit surnom affectueux, si tu veux.

En entendant l'adjectif _affectueux_, Allen rougit, et un grand sourire heureux éclaira son visage. Il s'agissait d'un de ces irrésistibles sourires qui l'entouraient d'une sorte d'aura positive. Lavi sentit flancher son peu de détermination à ne jamais s'attacher à personne. La bouille candide et heureuse du mioche l'attirait comme un aimant. Il tendit une main et traça du bout du doigt les marques qui entouraient l'œil gauche d'Allen. Puis il se pencha et, le plus simplement du monde, il l'embrassa.

Les yeux clos, l'adolescent se laissa embrasser, resserrant sa prise sur la taille de Lavi. Il oublia la mission épuisante, Kanda, et même sa fatigue. Son esprit était littéralement happé dans un élan de tendresse et d'affection, peut-être même d'amour, mais il repoussa rapidement cette idée parce que c'était sans doute beaucoup plus compliqué que ça, du moins pour son camarade. Il se contenta de profiter de l'instant et des sensations qui se bousculaient, la main de Lavi plongée dans ses cheveux, la chaleur de son corps, et le baiser qui devenait plus sensuel au fil des secondes. Il eut un petit gémissement étranglé en sentant la langue du rouquin se faufiler dans sa bouche, mais la surprise laissa bientôt place à la fièvre.

Leurs visages se séparèrent au bout d'un instant. Ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire, confus et gênés, puis ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Après un échange de sourires embarrassés, Allen entra dans sa chambre, et Lavi repartit dans le couloir en direction de la sienne.

Ils s'évitèrent soigneusement durant toute la journée du lendemain. Allen était pris de rougissements intempestifs lorsqu'il avait Lavi dans son champ de vision, et de son côté, le rouquin ne savait plus où se mettre et se sentait coupable, à la fois vis-à-vis de son camarade et vis-à-vis de son clan.

Ils s'isolèrent chacun dans leur coin, réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer avant d'en tirer les conséquences et les conclusions qui s'imposaient. Le baiser avait été quelque chose de spécial pour eux. Ils avaient certes bravé un interdit, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient nier qu'ils en avaient obtenu quelque chose qui allait au-delà du simple plaisir. Allen avait trouvé dans les bras de son ami la tendresse, l'affection et le soutien dont il avait besoin pour s'affirmer, à la fois en tant que combattant et en tant que personne. Quant à Lavi, il avait réalisé que s'il se conformait bêtement à ce qu'on attendait de lui en reniant sa nature d'être humain pourvu de sentiments, il manquerait quelque chose d'important. Le fait d'avoir cédé à une pulsion momentanée lui avait fait comprendre que les lois de son clan étaient mal faites. On pouvait écrire l'Histoire et voir les événements qui l'émaillaient d'un œil neutre, mais se priver de toute émotion empêchait d'en saisir la portée. Réaliser cela l'aida à assumer pleinement ce lien étrange qui le liait à l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs. Il se sentait suffisamment fort pour garder une certaine objectivité tout en ayant quelqu'un à côté de lui qui le respectait et l'appréciait en tant que personne.

Ils évoquèrent ces réflexions lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent le soir, après avoir tourné longtemps autour du pot et avoir échangé des regards gênés à la dérobée, et ils en conclurent que les choses étaient très bien comme elles étaient, que lutter contre ce qui les attirait l'un vers l'autre serait à la fois douloureux et inutile, et qu'il adviendrait ce qu'il adviendrait. La question étant réglée, ils changèrent de sujet, se remirent à parler de tout et de rien et se chamaillèrent pour de faux.

C'était comme d'habitude, sauf que le jeu n'existait plus. Ils ne se tournaient plus autour en s'évaluant l'un l'autre.

Ils s'étaient trouvés.


End file.
